Under The Misleltoe OneShot
by CrisNoWait
Summary: Albus Dumbledore is an honorable man with a little known sense of humor, invites several friends and former students to a little holiday get together, unknown to the attendees there is only one way to leave.


Author: CrisNoWait  
Aarin Secret Magazine 2008 Fan Fiction Contest  
Fandom: Harry Potter  
Pairings: Snape/Harry Sirius/Lucius

Summary: Albus Dumbledore is an honorable man with a little known sense of humor, invites several friends and former students to a little holiday get together, unknown to the attendees there is only one way to leave.

Severus Snape gazed wearily over the bar at his reflection. He took a long sip on his Firewhiskey trying to drown out the bloody Gryffindor's speech, nodding at Aberforth for another.

Ronald Weasley gawked; red hair shocking against his pale face. He felt sluggish after several glasses of alcohol. Shaking his head, he leaned over the polished mahogany table.

"Say that again, you want us to agree?" He squeaked incredulously. Ron's blue eyes disappeared behind long red bangs after lowering his head grumbling miserably. "I'd rather eat dragon dung."

Harry gave his inebriated best mate a placating smile. "We may need to if we don't get out of this situation." The invitations for a holiday get together three years after his graduation had failed to mention the magical departure requirements.

'_What is Professor Dumbledore playing at inviting them all to a holiday celebration?'_ He felt confounded over the preposterous requirement.

Harry focused on the enchanted mistletoe over the entry door. The spell hovered above the deep green leaves adorned with bright red berries and two twinkling silver bells. Dumbledores sparkling blue eyes brought to mind from the small ornament. The Gryffindor suppressed a grin covertly watching his former Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor.

Remus Lupin tilted his graying head curtly sipping his tea seated at a table next to Harry's. The magical mistletoe had blasted him across the room, where luckily, a no longer inebriated Lucius Malfoy cushioned his fall. Lupin and Harry's shared a moment's amusement.

"I agree with Potter, we should get this over with and get out of this bloody bar." Draco's quicksilver eyes held Harry's emerald gaze turning away quickly when the Potions Professor spoke from the bar.

"You would agree with him wouldn't you Draco?"

Draco pale face pinked. He chewed his bottom lip considering a retort. However, it was not necessary as the senior Malfoy stood level with his son.

"What is that suppose to mean Severus?" Lucius spoke evenly his long champagne cloak, embellished with gold dragons, lifted as if caught in a breeze, floating behind the pure blood wizard.

Snape stared the former Death Eater's reflection tipping burning liquid down his throat, onyx eyes blinked unconcernedly.

"Surely you are not so obtuse not to have noticed." Snape whispered hardly moving his lips while nodding at Aberforth for another drink.

A booming laughed cracked the tense silence; the captivated audience tuned toward the tall raven swiftly approaching Lucius and Severus clasping Mr. Malfoy firmly on the shoulder.

Steel grey eyes glared angrily at the jovial raven, his pale lips curled in a sneer pointing the gold dragonhead handle of his cane. "Do not touch me." Lucius spat icily.

"Now cousin calm down this is all a bit of fun." The Animagus said removing his hand promptly and then directed his attention toward Snape. "What's the matter Snape afraid you will pair up with me?" The raven chortled loudly.

Snape placed his empty glass on the bar turning slowly, and facing his wizarding school nemesis.

Harry cleared his throat drawing all eyes back on him and then waved his wand at the mistletoe.

"We should listen once again then proceed as instructed."

The magically charged ornament leaves ruffled and multiplied while shifting into the face of a man with deep-set red barriers for eyes while four leaves composed a large pointed nose and the silver bells rotated until it sat at a slant on top of its leafy crown. Then a full leafy beard and thick brows emerged.

_You cannot leave until you do as I say kissing is the only way. _

_A magic bottle will begin to spin, selecting the kiss victims._

_As I've told you many time before, happy holiday yours in magic Albus Dumbledore._

No one spoke casting glances at the green-eye Auror.

"I will start then." Harry said decisively.

A collective tension swept over the room when he grasped his empty bottle moving it to the center of the table. It only just touched the surface when a larger hand closed over Harry's.

Snape spoke deliberately staring into dark frames and the slightly magnified eyes behind them. "Everyone put away your wands there will be no need for magic in this _'game;'_ if something as demoralizing as this can be called a game." Then the Potion Master glared ensuring they carried out the order.

Harry cleared his throat to regain Snape's attention.

"What now Potter?" Severus snapped.

"Professor I need that hand." Snape released the appendage at once and stepped away from the table.

Harry blinked rapidly to clear his head, and released his bottle it levitated and then rotated vertically whirling about in circles. It moved around the anxious occupants each watching the bottle suspiciously.

The bottle leveled itself at Sirius chest, the open end facing him. Sirius boldly stepped forward under the mistletoe while the bottle hovered and rotated for the next victim.

The bottled slowed near the Malfoy legends ending their private conversation. It stopped pointing at the blonde male everyone cringed.

Lucius' pale face burned crimson. "I suppose you think this is amusing Potter."

Harry valiantly kept his face passive but with Ron's snorting-snicker, he found it difficult.

"I had nothing to do with this," Harry said truthfully, failing to suppress his delight.

"Of course," Lucius sneered before joining his cousin.

"No worries cousin I am not a bad kisser," Sirius informed a resonating laughter breaking the tense situation.

Lucius bared his teeth his face darkened. "Just be done with it!"

The tiny bell above them tinkled. At the sound Lucius cringed, when Sirius step forward grasping Malfoy around the shoulders pulling him into a soul-stealing kiss. The infamous monarch had no time to react; Sirius dipped him back claiming his mouth completely. Lucius pinned arms waved helplessly trying to hold on for balance.

Harry's mouth hung open the entire act last scarcely a minute although the heavy breathing and moan from Lucius made it seem longer. The bells above jingled Sirius righted Lucius releasing him with an odd smirk.

Sirius went back to his corner without another word, leaving Malfoy to stare smoothing the front of his robes before glaring daggers at Harry.

He blinked innocently too shocked to form the smallest smile; he merely stared back while the monarch rejoined his son.

"Give me a drink make it strong and leave the bottle," Lucius demanded.

"Father it could not have been that bad."

"Shut up!" Lucius growled.

Harry lowered his head to hide his laughter. Later however, the joy of watching Sirius snog Mr. Malfoy was the furthest from his mind now that his best friend occupied the space under the mistletoe.

Lupin had kissed Dean Thomas which left the werewolf slumped remorsefully in a chair. Harry knew that with the next selection, he would be the last person and he did not relish kissing either male.

The bottle circled the remaining patrons each looking more nervous the longer the glass cylinder hovered. To Harry's utter horror the green bottle shot across the pub and halted in front of the most unlikely person. Harry jumped up as the man tossed his towel aside, cursing his brother royally, and stumped around the bar toward Ron.

The bell tinkled just as Aberforth approached Ron and snatched the trembling red head up in his long powerful arms in a rough kiss.

This scene before him was not nearly as shocking for Harry. He had not calculated Aberforth as a participant. Harry glanced over his shoulder at Draco and then back at Snape seated at the bar. The horror seemed nearly too much for the junior Auror, he could not fathom who he would be able to tolerate more. The sound of a tinkling bell and heavy footfall accompanying fowl language pulled Harry out of his own troubled thoughts.

The bottle whirled about between the three remaining men. Harry kept his eyes close until a hard object nudged him in the chest. He nodded silently stepping under the mistletoe and closing his eyes again.

'_Goderrick help me,'_ Harry thought desperately, as hard shoes step slowly closer to him, Harry kept his head down eyes shut and not facing the man seemed the best option.

Warm fingers touched his chin lightly lifting his face this person whispered in his ear as the bell tinkled.

"I almost lost this opportunity please look at me Harry Potter."

Harry's voice caught in his throat opening his eyes staring at the dark orbs over him. "You?" He croaked scarcely over a whisper.

Severus did not respond only kissed the boy who lips he longed to claim. The effort proved worth the wait, Harry returned the kiss with something akin to the spell weaver's desire. The bell tinkled and Snape pulled away staring in bottle green eyes; his own reflection on the round lens confirmed he would never be able to hide his feeling from this young man again, the notion pleased Snape.

A soft click and cold breeze signaled the spell lifted.

~End~

_A.N. This was part of a contest fiction on my home base; I gave SS & HP a sweet ending. Thanks for reading =)_


End file.
